weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Pureegists vs Demons: The Dark Shroud
8:55User909After a dark ritual but a careless conduct, a local fakegee summons a demon from the very depths of GeeHell. It was called "Amara". Of its physical form only a dark cloud could be seem, swallowing whole everything in sight. Inside it, however, was its true body. In a few weeks, Amara had consumed a whole city. The holiest men tried to banish it, but perished. It is now up to a random group of people who for some reason meet to finish Amara's reign of terror in the physical plane *9:02Hiddenlich*A group of Pureegists from multiple denominations gather in an ancient temple locate in the city of Ugusta *9:03User909Father Markegee: That thing is the worst! I've never seen so much unholiness in so little space! *9:05Finn168719Pastor Isaacgee: And that demon... How do we banish that thing without getting perished! *9:05User909Father Markegee: ...If only the Order of Pureegee was still active...they were good fighters in the first crusades we fought against the Hydregs. *9:06HiddenlichDeacon Terrok: I felt this darkness from the moment I left the Keejod Republic... I can hear its echoes like they are explosions from across the street *Deacon Terrok: We must give our greatest effort, even if that means we have to sacrifice our spirits to the darkness *9:09User909Father Markegee: Hmmm...I heard of a new order similar to the old Order of Pureegee. I don't know their name, but I heard they're fighting in the north to reconquer the territory for the glory of Pureegee and Weegee. I'm yet to meet one of their members, though. *9:09Finn168719A Mesoamerican shaman appears *???: Some rumors there's a demon there I see... *9:10HiddenlichDeacon Terrok: May we know your name and denomination? *9:10Finn168719???: My name is Montezuma the III, but you can call me Monty. *9:10User909Father Markegee: Have you repented for Pureegee and Weegee? *9:10Finn168719???: ... *???: Can't you see i'm from the Neo-Aztec Empire! *9:11User909Father Markegee: I don't see how a pagan may help us. *9:13Finn168719???: Oh well, *blows his whistle* *A Leaxian Priest shows up *9:15User909Father Markegee: You're only making matters worse by contaminating the house of Pureegee with your heresy! *9:15Finn168719???: And plus, I came from Jiraton, which they called it the Neo-Aztec Empire because of how people looked like. *Monty* *Monty: Heresy? *Monty: Just like calling a sleeping Leaxian God a heresy. *9:16HiddenlichDeacon Terrok: This is a temple designated for the worshipping of Pureegee and his co-existing gods. *Deacon Terrok: If you do not believe or acknowledge his existence, you are an infidel *9:16User909Father Markegee: Those who you call gods we call outer demons. *9:17Finn168719Monty: You're just some religious nutjobs. *9:17User909Father Markegee: Leave, infidel! *9:17Finn168719Monty: And your behavior is what cause your religion to be a laughing stock. *9:17User909Father Markegee: May the end of the times give its final word... *9:18Finn168719Monty: Wow! wait, are you copying Christianity? *9:18User909Father Markegee: ... *Monty and his heretic buddies are kicked from the temple *9:19Hiddenlich*A group of Pureegist Templars are placed in front and back entrances *9:19User909Father Markegee: As I was saying, I heard rumors of good warriors in the north. *9:19HiddenlichDeacon Terrok: Have you came into contact with these holy warriors? *9:20User909Father Markegee: It came to my ear by a devotee whom I once spoke. *Father Markegee: He said they could even use higher powers they got from above and bless their equipment so no evil would break their shields. *9:22Finn168719A group of heretics showed up in a distance, ranging from Christians, to Noicee worshippers, to atheists *Pastor Isaacgee: THE INFIDELS ARE SHOWING UP! *Pastor Isaacgee: What should we do to stop them for contiminating them with heresy! *from contimating the temple* *9:24User909Father Markegee: If they have bad intentions, then we should send the templars. We're trying to save the world yet they come here with all their religious hatred to hinder us from doing so. Ironically we are the ones labelled as the religion of war *9:25Finn168719A large waves of heretics surrounds the temple *Heretic 1: Praise Lord Helix! *Heretic 2: God is dead. *Heretic 3: Submit to Allah or die! *9:25User909The templars kill the heretics for hindering the plot and for lacking relevance to it *Father Markegee: Should we depart to the north now? *9:26HiddenlichDeacon Terok: Yes *Deacon Terrok: We must go before the darkness overwhelms everything Pureegee's society has created *9:26Finn168719A stranger records the act of religious prosecution *9:26User909The clergy rides a spaceship to the north *9:27Finn168719A stranger posts it on a deep web labelling the video as "Pureegists murdering multiple people of different religions" *9:27User909After some days of travel, however, they are approached by some ships. *???: Identify yourself and we may let you pass. *9:28Finn168719??? 2: Wait, just establish a holoskype. *??? 2 turns on the Holoskype and sees multiple priests there *9:28User909???: Holy men, I see... *9:28Finn168719??? 2 recognizes them as the priests who were killing multiple people of religious beliefs *??? 2: Wait a minute, are you the ones who were killing multiple religious people? *9:29User909Captain: Those men are Weegee-Pureegists, they represent no threat *9:29Hiddenlich???? 3: They are only killing to defend their religion *9:29Finn168719??? 2: They're only killing them because they are annoyed by them. *9:30Hiddenlich???? 3: *Thinking* Damn liberals. *9:30Finn168719???: 2 or they are killing them all because they wanted to be the only ones to exorcise the demon in the temple. *9:30User909Captain: ...didn't you read the Parola? If so we demand you to leave. Infidels aren't accepted in the Order of Pureegist Knights *Father Markegee: You are the ones protecting Weegee's honor here in the north? *9:31Hiddenlich*Voices are heard in the main bridge of the leading ship **They are low-toned and wispy *9:32User909Father Markegee: ...anyone heard that? *9:32Finn168719The Trolliversian nations caught attention to the video where the Pureegists are murdering multiple people from religious beliefs *9:33Hiddenlich???? 3: Brothers, arm yourselves! *???? 3: Evil is afoot! *9:33User909Father Markegee gets his energy mace. *9:34Hiddenlich*An injured Pureegist Knight enters the bridge of the ship **He is bleeding from his mouth and the sides of his body *Pureegist Knight: *Cough* *Cough* *Cough* OW! *Cough* *Cough* Cough* *Pureegist Knight: ...Save my soul! *9:36User909Father Markegee: Brother! What happened? *9:36Hiddenlich*The knight's flesh turns to dust and rolls off of his bones **The armor and clothing underneath it falls off as the skeleton collapses *????: ...You let him die! *9:37User909Father Markegee: May he gain GeeHeaven... *Father Markegee: I couldn't do nothing! He turned to dust! At least he is in a better place now *9:38Hiddenlich*???? 3's leg is grabbed by a black 7 fingered hand coming out of the ground *???? 3: WHAT THE HELL? *????: Are you going to make the same mistake again? *9:38User909Father Markegee: !!! *9:38Hiddenlich????: You have a chance to save your brother! Take it *9:38User909Father Markegee mauls the hand with his energy mace *9:39Hiddenlich*The hand liquifies into blue blood **The blood becomes acid and burns through the ???? 3's leg armor *9:39User909Father Markegee: Unholy creature of the night, damned your soul may be for all the eternity! *9:39Hiddenlich????: Proclamations will do... **The lights explode on every ship in range *9:40User909Father Markegee: Reveal yourself demon! *9:40Hiddenlich*Thousands of red eyes open up in the cloak of darkness *????: NOTHING! **There are growls, hisses, and cries for help coming from the darkness *9:40Finn168719Pastor Isaacgee: IT'S ALUCARD! *9:41User909Father Markegee starts chanting some lines of the Pureegian Parola *9:41Finn168719Pastor Isaacgee: FROM HELLSING! *9:41Hiddenlich*???? 3 gets pulled down into the ground **The floor, not the ground *9:42User909Father Markegee tries to find whoever is doing that. *9:42HiddenlichDeacon Terrok: THE BLOOD WITHIN OUR VEINS GRANTS US PUREEGEE'S PROTECTION AND PROSPERITY! **Father Markegee is clawed at by many jet black beings *????: THE PAROLA IS NOT MY RULE BOOK! I AM BOUND TO HELLFIRE AND THE BLOOD OF THE WEAK! *9:44User909Father Markegee keeps chanting the Pureegian Parola *9:44Hiddenlich*The Deacon falls to his knees *TheMoarKrabsSquirrel has left the chat. *9:45Hiddenlich????: SALVATION WILL COME TO YOU THROUGH BLOODSHED AND DEATH! THE FIRES OF HELL WILL MAKE YOU WHOLE IN THE DARKNESS OF THE VOID! *Deacon Terrok: I... can't... *9:45User909Father Markegee starts reading verses used for exorcising *TheMoarKrabsSquirrel has joined the chat. *9:46Hiddenlich*The Deacon's face starts turning red **He is trying to breath, but he can't *9:47User909Father Markegee keeps trying to exorcise the demon from the ship *9:47Hiddenlich????: THE TREES WILL WITHER, THE BIRDS WILL FALL, AND THE WATERS OF THE SEA WILL FLOOD THIS PLANET! **The ship walls start to bend from an outside force *????: WHY ARE YOU STILL READING? CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR GODS AREN'T COMING TO SAVE YOUR SO-CALLED SOULS? *9:49User909Father Markegee: I EXPEL YOU FROM THIS SHIP! AND SEND YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL WHERE YOU CAME FROM! *9:52Hiddenlich*The lights flicker *????: DO YOU REALLY THINK THIS GUIDE WILL HELP YOU ACHIEVE ANYTHING IN LIFE? *9:53User909Father Markegee ignores the demon and re-reads the passages *(Ehh, he is a man of faith) *9:53Hiddenlich*The lights flicker even more *9:54User909Father Markegee: I EXPEL YOU! *9:54Hiddenlich????: ER! **The ship's lights are restored **The creatures of the darkness are burning in the presence of the light *????: YOU AREN'T DOING ANYTHING PRODUCTIVE! *????: LET ME TAKE CONTROL, PEASANT! **The Deacon starts to move again *9:55User909Father Markegee: I DEMAND YOU TO LEAVE! *9:56Hiddenlich????: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! **The lights turn off again, and the red eyes disappear *9:57User909Father Markegee: ... *Father Markegee: DEACON! *9:57Hiddenlich*The deacon stands up and takes a deep breath *Deacon Terrok: Thank you Brother Markegee. **???? 3 hits the floor *9:57User909Father Markegee: I have never exorcised something so unholy in my whole life... Category:Unfinished Roleplays